Voting (Good Deeds)
Good Deed Posts The first program the group ever enacted was the procedure of posting 7 good deeds in order to get 7 stickers for a badge! This process has increased and changed many times over the course of Rkade Soup's history, but the same idea reins true; we want to know what good deeds the Rangers have done back on Earth! Want to know more about good deeds? Check out the FAQ here! Voting Rangers, Squad Leaders, and Admins are the only ones capable of voting. It takes at least 3 votes for the vote to be official and the tickets or stickers to be awarded. The first Ranger who decides a number is the amount that the ranger or trainee will receive - however - if a subsequent Ranger suggests more tickets or stickers with good reason, we will award that amount. You must let your squad leader know when you receive tickets. Some squad leaders will require a screenshot or tagging them in the post, please contact your squad leader for their preference. You should also keep track of your own tickets - this is your responsibility. The squad leaders are in charge of many rangers, and sometimes discrepancies do happen. Protect your own interests! Ticket Award Guidelines *1-2 tickets* : Everyday tasks, helping with dishes or cleaning, cooking for a family member or partner, picking up something someone dropped, holding open a door for a elderly person. etc. *3-4 tickets* : Going out of your way to help someone but the time is less than one hour or money donation under 10 dollars. Helping someone move furniture, driving someone to the airport, walking someone's dog, etc. *5-6 tickets* : Several hours of effort or money donation over 10 dollars, Babysitting, working at a food bank, helping someone learn a new program, fixing someone's computer, Drawing free art for people, etc. *7-8 tickets* : 8 hours+ effort or money donation over 20 dollars, Volunteering at a animal shelter or homeless shelter, Helping someone move to a new home, Cooking or helping for an event, spending the day with someone who needs a friend that you don't normally see, etc. *9-10 tickets* : Effort lasting more than 2 days or money donation over 40 dollars, habitat for humanity projects, checking up on sick people a few days in a row, etc. *11-12 tickets* : 1 week+ or money donation over 50 dollars, fostering an animal, taking care of someone's garden or house while they're gone, volunteer trips, etc. *13-14 tickets* : Saving a life. *Tickets over the amount allotted may be given for a deed, however it will need to come from the member who is voting this extra. An example is as follows: A ranger posts a deed about washing dishes. Another ranger wishes to vote, but wants to give 5 Tickets total. The ranger then may vote for 2 Tickets (the max allowed in this case) as well as three from their own pool. When this occurs they need to tag their Squad leader, and/or a Crescent Lord. Leadership High-ranked leaders can vote additional tickets. Rank A Squad Leaders can vote up to 21 tickets. Crescent Lords and Nova Knights can vote up to 30 tickets. Royal members (King/Queen/Empress/President) can vote up to 40 tickets. Category:New Rangers Category:Rangers Category:New Members Category:Squad Leaders Category:Crescent Lords Category:Sapphire Guards Category:Ruby Guards Category:Emerald Guards Category:Master List